MÁS QUE NADIE MÁS
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: El odio entre los youtubers Hola Soy German y Xoda es conocido tanto por sus suscriptores como el resto de los demás youtubers. ¿Qué pensarías si detrás de todo ese odio podría a llegar a existir amor? Los sentimientos evolucionan, aunque exista la lujuria y el odio, siempre gana el amor. Desde el comienzo fue un juego peligroso. [Hola Soy German & Xoda / GerXod Fanfic]
1. Capítulo 1

**Advertencia: **

Escrito estrictamente ficticio. Los hechos no son reales, por lo que no pretendo ofender a nadie. Escribir me encanta, es mi forma de desahogarme.

Amo el VarXod de ante mano, solo que la idea de esta pareja me ha aparecido interesante.

**Youtubers:** Hola Soy German & Xoda.

**Pareja:** _German Garmendia x Cristian Moreno – Cristian Moreno x German Garmendia. _

**Tema del Fic (**_En Youtube_**):**

watch?v=500lkxGEIjg&feature=

_Para ti_ – Zudex: watch?v=Dek3lhYCjcM

_Heatless_: watch?v=0dQD2I-0LSs

**N/A:** Dedico este primer capítulo (y el fic en sí) a **MarlArtsCE**, gracias a ella es que comencé a emparejar a German con Xoda.

¡Sigue haciendo esos hermosos dibujos!

Lo siento si ha quedado corto, pero es primer capítulo y podría decir que será un reto escribir de estos dos, y es lo que me encanta. Gracias a los que lean y les guste esta idea.

* * *

.

.

.

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**MÁS QUE NADIE MÁS**

.

.

.

**-Entonces, debemos dejar todo esto hasta aquí Cristian… Siempre me lo dijiste, me odiabas. Y… eso no va a cambiar… ¿Verdad?-**

_Pues me temo, que he caído en este abismo profundo una vez más. Estoy tan harto de fingir que esto es otro juego, he estado muy ocupado mirando el cielo, en lugar de ver lo que está delante de mis ojos._

.

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

Su mirada se perdía en el monitor, una mirada que podía expresarse como ausente. Sus ojos se entre cerraron ligeramente, no, él no sentía odio hacía aquella ''crítica'' hacía el mismo. Entonces, ¿Qué podría ser aquel ceño fruncido en su rostro? ¿Qué sentimiento sería el demostrado ante tal expresión? … Se tallo un solo ojo mientras su mentón descansaba sobre su otra mano, cerrando los ojos un poco. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la publicación de aquel video. ¿Por qué no dejaba de verlo entonces?

No debería afectarle. O quizás sí.

-debería estar grabando el nuevo video para el canal en vez de estar en esta wea aún- se regañó así mismo. Sus suscriptores olvidaron también el tema de los bots, pudieron entender la circunstancia, todo fue desmentido… Todos pasaron la página, como dice el dicho. Él debería hacer lo mismo.

Pero no.

Germán Garmendia seguía viendo aquel video una y otra vez. Con menor frecuencia que antes pero lo seguía haciendo. ¿La opinión de Xoda le importaba? Porque no fue el único que expreso su opinión en _youtube_ el pasado año. Podría estar escuchando la de Vardoc, Dross, e infinidad de usuarios de _youtube_ que dieron su punto de vista a los internautas.

-¡Nuevamente no voy grabar!- se rió- ¡grandioso Germán!- se aplaudió así mismo con burla, parándose de su silla, resoplando. Se volteó a observar su reloj – dos y media de la madrugada, peeerfeecto – suspiro, tampoco tenía sueño. Sin quedarle más remedio se acercó a la ventana cruzándose de brazos. Otra noche más con insomnio – No sirvo pa' esta wea-

Al final termino golpeando su frente un par de veces contra el cristal, sin que sus pensamientos dejaran de indagar en aquel tema. Sabía que no era la última Coca-cola del desierto, a todos no les podía caer bien, ni a todos podían hacerle gracia su humor…

-¡Es normal!, así ocurre con cualquier persona. No me voy a poner achacao- y realmente no es una persona triste, obviamente podía estarlo, pero… ¿por esa pendejada? Realmente le daba mucha importancia. Y en estos últimos días se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse.

_Bien Germán, puedes comenzar un plan para acércate a Xoda. Buscarlo. Hablarle. Enfrentarle. Secuestrarlo y finalmente ¡golpearlo! JAJAJA no, eso no. Dejarle en claro que en verdad respetas a tus suscriptores. Jamás te aprovecharías de ellos. Pero. ¡Ya el plan está en marcha y no funciona!_

_Ya va, ni siquiera tengo un plan… _

_Quizás que ahora tenga un canal para cuando juego… ¡lo haya enojado más!_

_No, ese weon lo más seguro es que ni le importa nah. Cualquier cosa que tenga que ver de mí le es totalmente indiferente. _

_Aunque ahora que me acuerdo de mi canal… debería jugar la quinta parte de Outlast… uhmm seeeh… nah… ¡no es hora de lidiar con el gordo feo! ¡Gordo! ¡Gordo! gordo, gordo feo… aunque… ahora que lo pienso. _

_En ese momento no pude evitar volver a mi asiento para nuevamente mis ojos volvieran a posarse sensualmente en el monitor de la computadora –rawr – salió de mis labios, obviamente bromeando conmigo mismo. Proseguí a teclear en el buscador de google si por casualidad… respire profundo y coloque en el buscador:_

**Xoda jugando Outlast**

_Perfecto. Ya apareció mi búsqueda. Entonces mi duda fue aclarada, Xoda ha jugado Outlast. Comencé a move mis dedos contra la mesa mientras mi otra mano seguía sobre el mouse, jugando con la flecha en la pantalla, dando movimientos circulares sobre "Outlast | El Juego más Terrorífico del 2013? :O | En Español by Xoda" y es que… ¡Había tantas opciones de video para ver! ¿Cuál debería elegir? Aparte que si sigo bajando, solo queda la opción de ver imágenes de Xoda, y eso no es lo que busco… _

_Moví mi cabeza en ambas direcciones, escogiéndome de hombros. ¿Qué puedo perder? Si he pasado viendo un solo video de Xoda donde habla de mí… ¡obviamente puedo ver un video de él que no sea estar hablando de mí!... _

_Termine dándole click._

_Mi principal defecto y al mismo tiempo una virtud, sería que odio perder. Me encanta ganar. No soy un resentido pero… sinceramente a estas alturas no sé porque su crítica me afecta tanto. Solo la de él, ya que vi la de otros, y me es normal. Mi consciencia está muy tranquila. _

_Me cruzo de brazos una vez más, apoyándome en el respaldar de mi silla. _

Xoda: Woohoo ¿Qué tal bitches? Bienvenidos a Outlast. Este juego es, ha sido uno de los más esperados este año.

_No tengo ni la menor duda de eso. ¡Si hasta lo he estado jugando en mi canal! He de admitir que es un juego bastante genial, concuerdo con lo terrorífico con Xoda, ¡que rata lo que acaba de decir! Pero me ha hecho reír. Creo que me quedaré viéndolo jugar su primera parte en ese juego. Sinceramente yo tampoco sé porque la gente se va sola, quieren morir rápido, una muerte dolorosa y triste mientras son comidos por zombies jajaja ¡Ah! La carta que uno lee antes de entrar al manicomio. Es mi imaginación o este Xoda dice mucho "mierda" jajaja _

_Durante un tiempo me había concentrado en su forma de jugar aunque de un tiempo a otro termine fijándome en el mini cuadrado donde está su rostro, a la izquierda del video. Admito que sería la primera vez que me concentro en un gameplay. Mientras él comentaba en el video ¡yo también lo hacía! Como si estuviéramos hablando, lo cual supongo que nunca pasará. _

_Lo más cercano que estaré de Xoda será hoy, con un video que nos separa del ahora al 04/09/2013 cuando lo grabo, según la descripción de su video. _

_Jajajajajajaja ¡te cagaste en la puta!_

_Aunque no debería burlarme, yo también me cague en esa parte. Ya se va a encontrar al hombre empaladoooo, si, ya lo hizo. _

_Me hubiera quedado viendo el video pero le di pausa frunciendo el ceño. Observe el tiempo que había pasado, exactamente 15 minutos con 10 segundos. ¿Vi tanto en tan solo un momento? Es decir, hasta yo considero que 5 minutos ya son largos. _

_Sin dudarlo, dirigí el mouse a la "X" para cerrar la puta ventana. Se supone que… no lo odio, pero si le guardo un poquito de resentimiento. Solo un poco. Trate de convencerme a mí mismo haciendo con los dedos de mi mano "un poquito" como cuando te dicen cuántas cucharadas de azúcar quieres en ¡el café!_

_Listo, mejor me lanzó de mi piso y en mi testamento le dejo todo a Mimi , Noah y el resto de mis 5 mascotas. No, tampoco. Solo es mejor irme a dormir. Al menos subí un video ayer: decepciones. _

_El título… decepciones. Negué con mi rostro ya que recordé algo de repente. ¿Por qué? _

_Inevitablemente de mis labios comencé a tararear hasta que por fin de estos salió esa canción que compuse para ella, hace unos años._

_Sé que la vida se puede tornar hoy muy mal_

_Pero no temas que siempre puedes confiar que yo allí voy a estar_

_Para ti..._

_Si sientes que no das más y todo acabara_

_Debes recordar que si miras hacia atrás me veras al final_

_Y ahí comprenderás que al final_

_Sola no estarás jamás._

_Mientras cerré los ojos y cantaba. Solo me di cuenta que hoy no dormiría. No pude jugar la nueva parte de The Walking Dead que me toca, termine cayendo de nuevo en esa rabia que le siento a Xoda y… la recordé a ella. Un nuevo aplauso para mí, ¡German Alejandro Garmendia Aranis!_

_-¿¡Que falta eh!?- dije en voz alta mientras cerraba cada una de las ventanas que tenía abiertas – si esto fuera una serie, lo más seguro que aquí termina el capítulo de hoy mientras suena Heartless- me agarre el tabique. Mis ojos observaron la última ventaba por cerrar, la de mi twitter. _

_-Vamos a terminar esto de una vez- musito escribiendo en el buscador a la única persona que podría ayudarle en esto, para mandarle un mensaje directo._

Mensaje directos Con Vardoc1

Hey, tengo tiempo sin hablar contigo pero, necesito que nos veamos. ¿Sera posible? :D

_La única forma de acabar esta wea, es hablando con Xoda. Si hay algo que me molesta es que duden de mi aprecio a mis suscritores y que piensen que me aprovecho de ellos. Bien, es hora de acabar esto de una vez por todas Xoda. Hablaremos. De cara a cara, y no como hoy. Haciéndome una idea de cómo hablarte… dudo que alguna vez lleguemos a reírnos juntos, más bien dudo que nos lleguemos a caer bien. _

_En fin, apague el computador, y me fui a dormir, antes de cerrar la puerta señale al señor chango – todo esto es tu culpa, te odio señor chango- siempre he dicho que hay que culpar a alguien más de tus problemas, por eso lo siento señor chango. Me fui a la cama con mal humor. _

* * *

**Lo puedes leer también en: **

** jassi-albarn. tumblr post /73775023305 / mas-que-nadie-mas-german-x-xoda-xoda-x-german**

_Sin los espacios~ _


	2. Capítulo 2

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**MÁS QUE NADIE MÁS**

.

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

.

No sabía en lo absoluto cual era la razón de esa invitación repentina por parte de German. Era extraño que después de ese pequeño periodo que ambos _youtubers_ estuvieron sin comunicarse, ahora este pidiera que se vieran. Sinceramente Vardoc no dudo en ningún solo momento en responderle:

_Mensajes directos Con GermanGarmendia_

_Claro, solo dime lugar, hora y fecha ^ ^_

_Estaré ahí sin falta_

De esa forma mientras bebía su segunda botella de refresco y observaba las menciones de _twitter_ de sus seguidores; Vardoc esta paciente a la espera del joven castaño.

-Qué le habrá pasado a German- se dijo así mismo en voz baja después de 15 minutos más, apartando la mirada de la pantalla táctil. Lo bueno es que su respuesta sería respondida inmediatamente cuando en la entrada de la cafetería nada concurrida, apareció el susodicho. Para Vardoc fue inevitable expresar impresión al verlo.

-¡perdone!- exclamo German, ya que estuvo a punto de chocar con un mesero. A causa de eso, este estuvo a punto de responderle enojado, pero al ver su rostro y reconocerlo, el mesero ya había sacado de su bolsillo una libreta para que German le diera un autógrafo. Vardoc suspiro, con una ligera sonrisa. Ese chico ya se había ganado dos autógrafos de dos grandes_ youtubers_. Sin apartar la mirada de German y el mencionado, termino por beberse todo su refresco.

-disculpa la demora, se me presento un problema – dice con la respiración algo entrecortada por haber llegado corriendo y al fin poder estar frente a Vardoc – de verdad, lo siento Nicolas - hace un ademán de cansancio, cuando con su mano se agarra la frente – Tuve que llevar a Mimi al veterinario y un conchesumadre me choco el auto-

-Oh- este se levanta de su silla, apoyando una mano en el hombro del contrario- ¿pero te encuentras bien? – Dice frunciendo el ceño un poco, a causa de la preocupación-

-Seeeh- musita respondiendo con una sonrisa- realmente me preocupe más por Mimi- se agarró la nuca sin dejar de mirar a Nicolas- pero mi "pequeño llavero" está bien, luego pasaré a buscarle ains- rió cruzándose de brazos- disculpa por desaparecerme-

Vardoc ahora suspiro aliviado. Y por supuesto no pudo evitar sonreír. De cierta forma Vardoc es una persona que le ha costado entender todo lo que surgió con aquella polémica. El ser humano comete errores durante toda su vida… porque los cometas, no quiere decir que seas una mala persona. Solo debes aprender a reconocerlos.

-¡Qué bueno! En ese caso vamos a tomar asiento German y descuida- se alzó de hombros- tengo entendido que quieres cumplir tu sueño, y eso es lo que te ha tenido concentrado en otras cosas- decía al momento en el cual ambos se sentaron.

-Sí, aparte tuve un viaje muy emocionante- comento mientras con una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con el servilletero, como si fuera un niño.- sabes Vardoc, ayer tuve insomnio. Me hizo pensar en muchas cosas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto con interés, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Estuvo a punto de decirle algo de cierta forma personal. Pero se lo reservo. No es que no confiara en Nicolas. Todo lo contrario, de todos los _youtubers_ chilenos, con Vardoc se sentía muy cómodo.

-la wea es que primero, debo salir de lo principal-

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras- le respondió de inmediato. En ningún momento dejaron de verse. De nuevo lo pensó, el ser humano comete errores durante toda su vida… porque los cometas, no quiere decir que seas una mala persona. Solo debes aprender a reconocerlos. ¿Si era verdad o mentira? Eso no cambia el hecho de cómo es German.

Hasta donde Vardoc tenía conocimiento, German es una buena persona.

-Nicolas… - este se agarró sus manos, jugando con sus propios dedos como si estuviera impaciente. En el fondo si lo está- te va a parecer extraño de mi parte pero...-

-¿pero? …- acentuó con su tono de voz el ''pero'' debido al silencio que se presentó. Algo que le parecía mucho más extraño, ya que German es del tipo de persona a la cual hay que ponerle un tirro en la boca para que se quede callado, eso es lo que pensaba Vardoc. Le hacía gracia, pero en esos momentos su silencio no le parecía usual.

-como decirlo- se mordió el labio- mira weon, necesito hablar con Xoda- le dijo de una vez. Al escucharlo Vardoc, por unos instantes pestañeo un par de veces, y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿de verdad?- enarco una ceja- ¿y para que quieres hablar con Xoda, German?- le pregunto con más interés.

-Su opinión… - le respondió a su pregunta instantáneamente. Vardoc sintió un extraño escalofrió cuando las orbes marrones de German no dejaban de hacer contacto visual con las suyas propias. El rostro de German se encuentra sereno pero esos ojos demostraron una profunda seriedad y quizás… solo tal vez ¿algo de molestia?

-Entonces quieres hablar con Xoda por el asunto "prohibido" - por un momento tuvo que quitarse los lentes y agarrarse el tabique pensando. German ante esta acción, expreso duda y desconcierto en su mirada. Pero inmediatamente habló.

-Nicolas, de verdad mi consciencia está tranquila. Pero no me puedo quedar tranquilo si ese Xoda piensa que me aprovecho de mis suscriptores. Ese weon no tiene idea de lo muy importantes que son en mi vida- desvió la mirada- ¿Cuántos minutos fueron?-

- ¿Cuántos minutos fueron de qué?-

-De su video, ¿Cuántos fueron?-

-No sé con exactitud German- y realmente Vardoc ignoraba el tiempo. Además ya ha pasado ya unos buenos meses desde eso. Él fue uno de los que ya había dejado atrás el tema. No pudo evitar divagar y luego pensar en diversas hechos.- supongo que tú debes saber- Lo que si sabía era que al parecer German no olvida fácil, y Xoda también.

Esos dos le van a provocar un dolor de cabeza. Los propios conchesumadre, culiaos.

El castaño negó.

-¡Como menos de 20 minutos!- respondió- de verdad quisiera hablar con él, y aclarar las cosas- hizo un puchero ligero mirando fijamente al contrario justo cuando volvía a ponerse sus lentes. Junto sus manos como si rezara- pooooor favooor, ayúdame Vardoc, ayuudame-

Por su parte Vardoc apoyo el codo en la mesa y su mentón en su mano, pensando si ayudarle o no. Obviamente tendría la buena intención pero si lo pensaba…

-¡ah! - una sola exclamación de una voz conocida, fue suficiente para que la atención de ambos fueran a caer ante la nueva presencia que los acompañaría- Y tengo una fugaz idea para eso. Podemos ayudarte- la sonrisa que dibujo ella, hizo que German le correspondiera con la suya propia, aunque sinceramente la de German mas que amable, era de "Fuck yeah, bitch de Xoda"

-¡la chucha!- exclamo de repente, volteando su cuerpo completo hacía atrás, observando a la chica con ambas cejas alzadas- ¿Shushu se puede saber qué haces aquí?-

-eh pues- se agarró un mechón de su cabello, jugando con este.

-Hola Iori- agito su mano con una sonrisa saludando a la chica antes de que le respondiera a Nicolas.

-Hola German- respondió esta y ante la mirada no de regaño de su novio, pero de "te hice una pregunta, justifica tu respuesta" con su ceja levantada, la chica se acercó, agarrando un silla para sentarse con los dos.

- Estaba caminando por los demás locales, y los he visto. Decidí acercarme a saludar y escuche parte de la conversación jeje- se explicó. Pero antes de dejar que cualquera de los dos hablará. -Me parece que podríamos hacer una reunión en nuestra casa. Xoda no va a negarse en venir –suspiro. Ella sabía que desde el surgimiento de la polémica, jamás había visto a Xoda tan molesto en su vida (o por lo menos del tiempo que lleva conociéndole). No podía asegurar si Xoda ya había dejado ese tema de lado, ya que el chico no volvió a decir nada. Pero Iori consideraba que una cosa es no hablar y otra muy distinta es decir todo lo que piensas y sientes dentro de tu mente.

Vardoc se cruzó de brazos. En el fondo él pensaba que sería una buena forma de hacer las paces. Tampoco es que Xoda y German fueran amigos (por no decir que no lo son, que es la realidad) pero…

Agarró su celular de la mesa, el cual todo este tiempo estuvo reposando en la misma comenzando a marcar. La persona no contestaba, pero este seguía insistiendo hasta que finalmente escucho su voz detrás de la línea.

Resultaba un acto totalmente erróneo el que hacía en ese momento. Mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cuerpo, específicamente la espalda, el chileno ya iba por su quinto cigarrillo del día. Le resultaba inevitable hacerlo, pues es una buena forma de desahogarse.

Suspiro sacándolo de su boca y dejándolo caer en las baldosas, evidentemente apagándose cuando tuvo contacto con el agua. El castaño se quedó observando tal acción como si fuera un descubrimiento hasta que echo su cabeza hacía atrás y el agua de la regadera cayó sobre la piel de su rostro, cerrando sus ojos y agarrándose la cabeza, abriendo un poco sus labios mientras el agua entraba de a poco en su boca.

Sinceramente, algo dentro de él no lo dejaba tranquilo, la conversación que tuvo con esa persona, podría decir que ha sido una de las más fuertes de su vida, y dependiendo de la decisión que opte… tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Una parte de él no quería creerlo, y otra por supuesto quería intentarlo.

Abrió sus ojos algo irritado que interrumpieran su meditación. Se dio cuenta que no había dejado en silencio su celular, y ahora este no dejaba de sonar – el weon que me esté llamando, lo va a lamentar- pensó dándose la vuelta para cerrar la llave de la regadera y salir de la ducha. Se colocó su toalla, amarrándola en su cintura y secándose la palma de la mano, quitando la húmeda con algunos toques contra su muslo cubierto por la toalla para poder atender a la llamada.

-diga- dijo de mala gana, finalmente tomando su celular. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? Al saber quién lo llamaba.

Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Vardoc y soltó una risa – nada que ver- agarró una pequeña toalla que dejo en la poceta con su mano libre, comenzando a secarse el cabello –no interrumpes nada importante- este mantuvo su sonrisa, soltando esta vez una carcajada- ¿y para que llamas? Jajaja no es que sea raro, solo pregunto weon - no continuó en su labor, debido a que coloco la toalla en su hombro. Su sonrisa se borró un poco, pensativo- ¿qué si voy hacer algo hoy?- la verdad ahora que se lo preguntaba, no. Aparte que tenía pensado grabar un nuevo video, pero sería para mañana. Recostó su espalda en una de las paredes del baño- en lo absoluto, planeaba quedarme en casa- le respondió.

Continuó hablando con Vardoc por lo menos unos 5 minutos más… Con sinceridad la idea de ir a casa de este le pareció de maravilla.

-Salgo en un rato jajaja, nos vemos. Saludos a la shushu-

_Su llamada fue la necesaria para sentirme animado. Por eso apenas terminamos de hablar, fui a mi habitación a vestirme lo más rápido que pude. Colocándome lo primero que encontrer limpio. De esa forma sin perder tiempo, salí de mi hogar para encontrarme con Vardoc y Iori. Tardé un poco por el tráfico que se presentó, decidí irme caminando. No contaba con eso, ahora llegaría un poco tarde. Pero llegue y eso era lo importante. _

_Cuando me abrieron la puerta, me encontré primero con Iori. La salude con una sonrisa- se me hizo tarde pero aquí me tienen- le respondí, apartando mi vista de ella para entrar, pero me detuve en seco y la sonrisa se me borro como si me hubieran dado una cachetada. Solo pude pensar "QUE HACE ESTE WEON AQUÍ"…_

Por otra parte…

_No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi la cara de Xoda al verme en la casa de Vardoc. Quería decirle ''¡Holi chimenea!'' a ver que esa expresión se dibujaba en su rostro._

_Mi sonrisa fue, debo admitir, que la más hipócrita en la vida. Interiormente, por el respeto que le tengo a Vardoc, no sería taaaaaaaan directo._

_-Hola soy German y te apuesto este sensual vaso de limonada, a que mi presencia aquí no te agrada en lo absoluto- dije. No. Tan. Directo. FUCK._

_Sabía que a mis espaldas de seguro Vardoc se había "facepalmeado''… Bueh, solo pude decir lo primero que se me vino a la boca ¡Perdón!_

_Ahora solo podía observar como Iori sonreía nerviosa, pero con menor importancia ya que: _

_Toda mi concentración fue dirigida a Xoda…_

* * *

**Puedes leerlo también en:**

**jassi-albarn. tumblr post / 74189775487/ mas-que-nadie-mas-gerxod-fanfic-cap-2**

_Sin los espacios~ _


	3. Capítulo 3

**-Hola soy German y te apuesto este sensual vaso de limonada, a que mi presencia aquí no te agrada en lo absoluto- **

_Por supuesto que no me agrada… Aunque apriete mis puños conteniendo una rabia que comenzaba a carcomer mi ser, simplemente a observar la mirada de Vardoc… me mordí fuertemente la lengua…_

_Aunque quisiera expresar el odio que siento hacía ti…_

_-¿Cómo crees Germán?- _

_Solté una risa ligera, que se mezclaba con algo de ironía, la cual trate lo más posible que no se notará._

_- es inesperado verte aquí, solo eso- No era solo eso. _

Xoda jamás pensó que ese encuentro marcaría el inicio de algo que sería inminente en la vida de ambos.

.

.

.

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta:

**MÁS QUE NADIE MÁS**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

Se podría interpretar como la típica escena que se aprecia en una película. Ambos _youtubers_ sentados en el sofá, en el medio de ellos un puesto vacío.

Entre los dos existía algo en lo que estaban de acuerdo: Ninguno se acercaría al otro.

A Germán le fue inevitable observar a Xoda apenas este llego al departamento de Nicolas. Al fin de poder estar frente a frente con ese chico que se había ganado su desprecio con cada vez que reproducía el video que hizo para él, prácticamente en contra de sí mismo… No sabía explicarlo pero quizás, después de mucho tiempo que Germán ha estado en paz… dentro de él exploto algo con solo ver el rostro del contrario.

Hace pocos momentos que en ese lugar únicamente se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos. Queriéndose concentrar en lo que fuera, así sea en un portarretrato o las cortinas de la ventana más cercana, pero se negaban a mirarse. Los minutos pasaban, y como siempre una tentación se presentaba. En esta ocasión era quien se atrevía a mirar a quien.

-Tu video acerca de los bots, me llego al corazón- comento mientras se veía las uñas con una mirada sin importancia. El solo escuchar la voz de este hizo que Xoda se volteará a mirarle frunciendo el ceño, soltando lo irritado que ya llevaba tiempo guardando.

-Me encanta que te haya gustado, Garmendia-

-Me encanto, no lo niego. Sobre todo esa parte en la que mencionaste que la gente me apoyaría solo porque he mencionado a su país-

-No me vengas a decir que no te aprovechas de tus suscriptores, porque no te voy a creer eso. Es que te veo, y te escucho y solo compruebo lo pinche mentiroso que eres. Pero sabes Germán, yo no estoy ciego ni sordo-

El mencionado comenzó a reírse- Lo único que te reclamo yo es que, maldito, no te metas con mis suscriptores, no tienes ningún derecho. ¿Qué no sabes que hay un 75% de probabilidades o más de que comportamos los mismos-

Germán se levantó del sofá y a este movimiento, Xoda lo hizo de igual forma. Ambos mirándose con un intenso odio y el ambiente entre ellos no podría llegar a ponerse más pesado de lo que estaba antes.

-dime que más, Cristian- entrecerró sus ojos con rabia. El otro estuvo a punto de titubear pero no iba a dejarse cohibir por Garmendia. Frunció el ceño más de lo que estaba, abriendo sus labios pero de estos no salían absolutamente nada.

Germán se acercó agarrándolo de la chaqueta y acercándolo a él.

-que interesante- rió con sarcasmo, mientras negó- a donde se fue todo es bla bla bla que vi en tu video, Cristian-

-¡Si ya sabes la putas razones!- exclamo casi que a gritos-¡Por qué me preguntas lo que ya sabes maldito idiota!-

-Lo quería escuchar directamente de tus labios, Cristian-

-Ya weon, cállate, deja de decir mi nombre-

-¿Y cómo quieres que te diga?- ladeo su cabeza y se alzó de hombros.

-Nada. Para ti no soy nadie. Si para mí no eres nada, debe ser igual- se explicó como si fuera lo más lógico. Es decir…

¡Es lo más lógico!

¡¿Por qué demonios había que dar tanta vuelta al asunto?!

-Te seré sincero weon- se relamió los labios por ansiedad- jamás había odiado a alguien como ahora lo estoy haciendo ente preciso momento. Por tu culpa todos íbamos a ser mal vistos, por tu culpa, nuestra reputación iba a caer en picada. ¿Y tú weon!- alzo los brazos- bien gracias, Hola soy Germán y me importa una mierda todos-

-aja-

-¿Aja? ¡Aja que weon! ¿Acaso es lo único que tienes por decir?- se rio con un tono de ironía mientras con sus manos empujo del pecho a Germán para deshacer el agarre. Después llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de sus _blue jeans _– si los usaste o no, ya me sabe a mierda-

-Felicidades Xoda- comenzó a aplaudirle Germán, sin evitar que esa voz sarcástica saliera a flote, para luego señalarle con su mano, extendiendo su brazo a este- felicidades por tu gran sinceridad, dime idiota ¿ te sentirías mejor si me golpeas?-

-¿qué?- expreso algo confundido-¿Qué demonios dices weon?-

-Así como lo escuchas, o acaso estas sordo- se acercó a él agarrándolo nuavemente- vamos, si tanto me odias, golpéame. Si tanto odias… que según tú, estuviera a punto de hundir tu "vida" y la de los demás, hazlo- arrugo al ceño al ver una expresión de duda -¡No es lo que quieres!- le grito, haciendo el agarre más fuerte y acercando su rostro contra al de este- ¡Vamos! Golpea a esta maldito mentiroso si eso te hace sentir mejor- le incitaba.

Cristian se mordió el labio sin apartar la mirada del más alto.

-¡Cállate maldita sea!-

_Acabe con su paciencia. Es justo lo que quería. Como este al parecer cargaba un anillo en la mano que hizo puño y acabo por impactarse contra mi boca. De mi labio inferior comenzó a brotar sangre. Respire hondo para llevar una de mis manos a este y por ende, deshice el agarre que tenía con Xoda. _

-¿Ahora te toca a ti no? ¡Vamos, golpea!-

-No Xoda- _le respondí mientras desviaba la mirada_. – Ya estamos a mano- _fue lo que le dije._- Yo me desahogue, tú también. Todo está aclarado- _Le sonreí dándome la vuelta hacía la salida. _

_Agarre mi chaqueta que estaba en una mesita al lado de la puerta y agarre el picaporte- _Fue un placer verte Xoda- _antes de salir me quede unos buenos segundos que no llegaron a a1 mísero minuto. No sé qué esperaba. Pero fuera lo que sea, no llego. _

_Ese maldito… se me escapo de las manos la situación. Mientras me alejaba del hogar de Nicolas, en una caminata rápida ignorando si en la calle me reconocerían, lo cual en parte me dolía por mi orgullo y por lo mucho que aprecio a mis suscriptores. Maldito, maldito weon… hijo de puta. Pero ahora pude confirmar lo que quería saber… Y es que Xoda no se preocupaba por sí mismo, pensaba en los demás. _

_-Me haces un favor- dije metiéndome en un callejón. En mi corre-corre, había hecho una llamada para pedir un único favor. Pegue mi frente contra el ladrillo rojizo y suspire con cansancio. _

_Por un momento pensé… si no hubiera ocurrido lo de los bots ¿Xoda me odiaría igual?_

_¿Si no existiera su video? ¿Yo no tendría razones para odiarlo no?_

_Igual, ya son realidades que se separan. Que no podrán ser._

_¿Es como si me preguntará que sería, si ella no se hubiera cansado de nuestra relación y no me hubiera dejado? ¿Seguiría componiendo canciones de amor en vez de esas que terminan mal o con melancolía?_

_Acordarme de eso solo fue la cereza en el helado o como sea que se diga. ¿Por qué me tengo que acordar de decepciones pasadas? _

_Salí del callejón y comencé a caminar. Por un momento me detuve y observe hacía atrás. Sentí que alguien corría, por un momento sentí que alguien me buscaba. Enarque una ceja, extrañado. Quizás solo sean ideas mías. _

Observó a Mimi en su regazo. Tuvo que ir a buscarla por la llamada que recibió de Germán. Aunque desde que escucho la voz de este a través del celular, con sinceridad se ha sentido un poco angustiado por el tono de voz que había empleado.

Sus pensamientos fueron desvaneciéndose cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose capto su completa atención, dejando a Mimi en el suelo y observando hacía la entrada.

-¡Germán que te ha pasado!- exclamo y enseguida corrió hacia este tomándolo del rostro – Por favor dime que no te has ido a caer a golpes como antes – al no tener respuesta de este, opto por agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa, batuquearle un poco, a ver si lograba que al menos el otro articulara alguna palabra de su boca- ¡no vuelvas a caer en eso hermano!-

-Diego- coloco sus propias manos encima de las del castaño mientras entrecerró sus ojos. Luego de un par de segundos, las quito de una forma molesta, desviando la mirada- No fui a buscar pleitos en comercios si es lo que piensas, además deja el drama, es algo insignificante. Ni que estuviera sangrando y golpeado por todo el cuerpo- le respondió entrando al departamento de su hermano. Se detuvo un instante observando su alrededor con la mirada perdida. –no exageres-

Diego frunció el ceño con un poco de molestia. Hacía un buen tiempo que no presenciaba esa actitud de parte de Germán. La chocante y a la defensiva.

-Te traeré un poco de hielo, por favor siéntate- pidió yendo a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador para sacar un poco que tenía congelado en un pote de helado. Esperaba escuchar alguna anécdota o razón de la boca de Germán, pero mientras con un cuchillo partía trozos de hielo y los acomodaba en un paño que encontró a primera vista. Solo sus oídos pudieron captar el silencio.

Respiro profundo, volviendo con su hermano y ofreciéndole el paño sin despegar la mirada de él.

-gracias-

-no hay problema-

-Sabes – comenzó a hablar finalmente. Coloco el paño con hielo encima de sus piernas, abriéndolo y agarrando directamente con sus manos, un pedazo mientras lo observaba. Lo acerco a su ojo izquierdo mientras sonreía- ¿Qué tan malo sería una venganza? – susurro esa pregunta a Diego, ladeando la cabeza mientras la gotas que comenzaron a caer de entre sus dedos y en parte de su rostro, demostrando como el hielo se derretía entre sus manos.

-Tiene que ver… con ese labio que tienes roto- fue lo único que atino a decir, señalando su propio labio inferior, mientras se sentó en la mesita frente al sillón donde Germán se encontraba.

Este comenzó a pasar el hielo por sus labios, sin importarle limpiar la sangre con anterioridad. De todas maneras ya se había secado. Bufó con cierto fastidio mientras asintió dejando reposar su cabeza, en el respaldar del sillón.

-Hace bastante tiempo que no veo a este Germán- es su hermano. Por eso mismo no dudo en ningún solo momento decirle lo que pensaba. En su interior, Diego le dio un poco de mal espina el solo pensar que esa faceta de Germán podría volver a repetirse- ¿acaso has estado saliendo con alguien?-

Germán no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos. Rápidamente decidió no prestarle tanta importancia al recordarle eso, desde luego ambas situaciones se alejaban entre si… simplemente sonrió- que me enoje, no quiere decir que sea por una persona que me hiera y me cague como si nada le importará- fue lo más sincero posible.

Diego se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada al suelo. Inicio un jugueteo con sus manos, sintiéndose interiormente nervioso. No pudo procesar cuanto duro ese silencio, solo supo que se percibía en el ambiente un aire condenado. Por un lado se sentía castigado sin estarlo realmente y por el otro odiaba esa sensación de frialdad que recorrió su cuerpo.

Su hermano no es una persona fría, pero cuando llega hacerlo. Sientes que el pecho se te va a congelar hasta dejarte sin aliento.

Lo único que lo aparto de su trance fue ese instante en que dio un respingo al sentir las manos fuertes de su hermano posarse en sus hombros. Asustado por la acción repentina, le observo no sin antes dar una mirada exploratoria a su alrededor, descubriendo que su hogar estaba sumido en penumbra, solo con una que otra escasa luz que en aquel momento ni se preguntó de qué parte del departamento provenían.

-Mamá está por llegar, será mejor que pongamos la mesa Diego- intento descifrar un rastro de frialdad en Germán. Pero solo pudo apreciar esa sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso?- pregunto Diego, pero como respuesta Germán se rio y coloco una mano en el cabello de este.

-No mucho realmente, lo necesario para quedarme jugando con Mimi- este sonrió con sinceridad. Lo pudo notar de inmediato, eso hizo que Diego le sonriera a su hermano finalmente- gracias por hacerme el favor de recogerla-

-Somos hermanos, así sea un favor minúsculo, lo haré-

-¡mañana quiero que laves mi ropa!- exclamo con una risa.- la interior- susurro con una sonrisa divertida- sabes que lo deseas-

-Tampoco te pases, weon-

-No puedes pasarte toda tú vida, pendiente de las personas que te quieren ver caer-

De repente se detuvo en seco antes de continuar bromeando con su hermano Diego. Se giró volteándose a ver la puerta de la cocina, al escuchar a aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

A decir verdad de las pocas que ama en serio.

-Hijo, tú mismo lo has dicho en un video. No veo la razón por la que vayas en contra de lo que dices ahora-

-¡En que momento llegaste!- exclamaron ambos al unísono al verla.

-Lo suficiente para regañarles, par de despistados- se cruzó de brazos. Realmente la única luz que se apreciaba es de la cocina- vengan a ayudarme con la cena-

_Diego fue hacía ella rápidamente. Yo me cruce de brazos de igual forma, sintiendo su mirada puesta en mi- dame un momento, ya voy- aunque no la observara, pude notar como sus pasos se acercaban a mí. _

_-Germán, mírame- _

_Inmediatamente negué, mientras apreté mis labios, dándole a entender que no iba a hablar. Ella como siempre tampoco se negaba a contradictorias, me agarro bruscamente del mentón y yo casi le decía algo que solo exprese con mi rostro "!Mujer te has vuelto loca¡" Desde luego que jamás le diría eso._

_-Anda a lavarte la cara. Ya me has dicho bastante que ya no eres un niño para que te ande curando así que al menos espero que me hagas caso- mientras decía esas palabras, acarició la parte del labio que Xoda me había roto por el fuerte puñetazo que me dio._

_-La reina manda- musite dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado. Solo pude sentir como ella acomodaba algunos mechones del frente y los peinaba. _

_Decidí hacerle caso._

_Al encontrarme con mi propia mirada, suspire._

_-Hola Germán- salude al reflejo-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunte y luego sonreí- ¿Eres terco no? Ya se cayeron a golpes y aun así –enarque una ceja con curiosidad- quieres volver a ver a Xoda… ¿Por qué?- _

_Comencé a tocar mi labio roto, agarrando un toalla y mojándola con la recién llave del agua abierta. Después di breves toques sin dejar de mirarme._

_Yo mismo no sabía la respuesta. _

**"No puedes pasarte toda tú vida, pendiente de las personas que te quieren ver caer."**

_._

_._

_._

_Lo perdí de vista… ¿Por qué coño le seguía? No le veía sentido. Incluso… tsk._

"_-¡Cristian a dónde vas!-"_

"_-Hablamos después Nicolas-"_

_Justo cuando se fue Germán. Nicolas había vuelto con Iori de esa repentina salida que surgió al mercado. _

_En vez de quedarme, salí en persecución de Germán. _

_Quería ser sincero conmigo mismo…_

_¿Realmente perseguía a Germán? _

_O ¿Estaba huyendo de lo sucedido?_

_Vague por las calles de la ciudad unas cuentas horas. No entendía su actitud, para que me reclamaba su odio, lo cual me sabía a mierda, para después pedirme que lo golpeara. ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente a ese maldito loco?!_

_Al llegar a casa, me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara. Para entender lo que había ocurrido hace poco. Solo me quede observando mi reflejo contra el espejo…_

_Mi rostro estaba intacto pero mi mente no. Desvié la mirada al lavabo mientras fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes. Ambas manos que reposaban con tranquilidad, se volvieron puños y temblaba por la molestia dentro de mí ser. _

_-No quiero volverte a ver Germán, ni siquiera en un vídeo-_

* * *

**Puedes leerlo también en: **

**jassi-albarn .tumblr post / 75029211162 / mas-que-nadie-mas-gerxod-fanfic-cap-3**

_Sin los espacios~_


End file.
